Plumbers frequently encounter great difficultly when removing snap-mount faucet handles. This invention relates to a plumbing tool, more particularly, to a snap-mount faucet removal tool that provides for easy removal of snap-mount type faucet handles without damaging the finish of the faucet handle.
Snap-mount faucet handles are typically very difficult to remove by hand. Snap-mount faucet handles are secured in place by a friction bond or locking mechanism between a plastic retaining hub in the faucet and the handle. The bond between the plastic retaining hub and the handle is considerable. It is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to remove the snap-mount faucet handle from the retaining hub by hand or without the use of a leverage enhancing device. To currently remove snap-mount faucet handles, plumbers typically insert a screwdriver in the gap between the base of the faucet and the faucet handle to obtain sufficient leverage to pry the faucet from the plastic retaining hub. This procedure often scratches the finish on the faucet handle, which over time, results in deterioration of the finish of the faucet. A scratched faucet handle cannot be restored and must be replaced. Since the faucet handles typically have expensive finishes such as brass or enamel, replacement of a scratched handle can be quite costly. Moreover, a scratch in the finish of the faucet handle detracts from the aesthetic value of the faucet if not replaced.
The current invention provides for a plumbing tool that will remove the faucet handle from the plastic retaining hub without damaging or affecting the finish of the snap-mount faucet handle.